prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 5
Hay 35 mensajes en la Temporada 5, incluyendo: *Enviado por Big A y/o el ayudante: 32 *Enviado por Mona: 2 *Enviado por Shana: 1 Episodio 1: EscApe From New York Enviado a un grupo desconocido de personas: It's happening. Follow the leader. *It was revealed that this isn't exactly "A", this person was actually Shana acting independently, and not from Big A's orders. Episodio 2: Whirly Girlie Enviado a Alison: The Truth will bury you in a New York minute. *It was revealed in the mausoleum scene between Ali and Mona that Mona sent the text. Episodio 6: Run, Ali, Run Enviado a las cinco chicas (Alison incluida): Did you miss me, bitches? -A Enviado a Alison: I buried your mom the same way I watched her bury you. -A * Attached to a footage of Jessica DiLaurentis being buried. See how easy it is for me to kill you? If you leave Rosewood, I will. -A Time for the caged bird to sing. -A Enviado a la familia de Bethany Young: My deepest condolences. -A Episodio 7: The Silence of E. Lamb Enviado a Aria, Spencer, y Emily (también por Hanna): New York, New York, it's a hell of a town. Ali's keeping secrets. Maybe that's because of Hanna's big mouth. -A Episodio 8: Scream For Me Enviado a Alison: Glad to hear you singing. Last time you were all choked up. -A Episodio 9: March of Crimes Enviado a Spencer: E FP CAN UCME R'YET'N KQ'A'PVZ DEFPOTEC SRMZHIKW Enviado a Zack: Sorry if I acted shy before. I promise I’ll make up for it. Hanna Episodio 10: A Dark Ali Enviado a Spencer: Check mate. -A * Attached with a recording of Alison's kidnapping. Episodio 11: No One Here Can Love or Understand Me Enviado a las cuatro chicas: WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER A ACT NORMAL, BITCHES. Episodio 12: Taking This One to the Grave Enviado a Aria y Emily (también por Hanna): It's all your fault. -A Enviado a Emily (también por Aria, Hanna y Spencer): A Mona doll (replacing the Baby Jesus figurine). Episodio 13: How the 'A' Stole Christmas Enviado a las cuatro chicas: "A" takes a holiday. You should too. Enviado a las cuatro chicas (también por Caleb, Ezra, Paige, y Toby): Merry Christmas, Bitches -A Episodio 14: Through a Glass, Darkly Enviado a las cuatro chicas: Fireworks that create the letter "A". Episodio 15: Fresh Meat Enviado a Hanna: Her Ballard College's teddy bear stuffed with bloody animal guts. Enviado a Alison: A note was found in her new jumpsuit: "Your friends will see you soon." Enviado a Ezra (posiblemente por Aria): A "Talmadge Guide to College" with a page bookmarked using a line from Aria's email to Jackie outlined in red tape: "I regret that I squandered my high school career, getting involved with an older guy". Episodio 16: Over a Barrel Enviado a Aria: This kind of lie will stay on your permanent record. -A Enviado a Spencer: From: Mona Vanderwaal Activated 10:48AM 40.079016: - 74.931168. Episodio 17: The Bin of Sin Enviado a Rosewood Police Department: An anonymous phone call that told them the location of Mona's body. Episodio 19: Out, Damned Spot Enviado a Aria, Spencer, y Emily: Thanks for donating to my get-into-jail fund. -A * Attached with an image of girls' blood. Episodio 20: Pretty isn't the Point Enviado a Hanna: Kate won’t win the pageant, but she’s already won your daddy's heart. -A Episodio 21 Bloody Hell Enviado a Alison: MONA told everything "You're already over a barrel, wanna be in one, too? -A Enviado a Spencer: Keep calm, but watch your carry-on. There's more blood where that came from. -A Episodio 22: To Plea or Not to Plea Enviado a Aria y Emily: Lets all start with a clean slate. -A Enviado a Alison: TAKE THE PLEA Episodio 23: The Melody Lingers On Enviado a Aria, Emily, y Spencer: Finders keepers, losers weepers. Quelle tristesse. -A Episodio 24: I'm a Good Girl, I Am Enviado a Aria (también por Mike): A severed tongue on a knife. Enviado a Aria, Emily, y Spencer: Bullseye, bitches! -A Episodio 25: Welcome to the Dollhouse Enviado a Mona (vestida como Alison): Because you're my favorite. -A * This message was sent along with a gas mask. Otros Mensajes *A's Messages in Season 1 *A's Messages in Season 2 *A's Messages in Season 3 *A's Messages in Season 4 *A's Messages in Season 6 *A's Messages in the Books Navegación Categoría:Mensajes de A